


Dear Diary

by abigaru_chaaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I hurt the baby, Kageyama talking to himself, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaru_chaaan/pseuds/abigaru_chaaan
Summary: I wrote this when I was trying to do something different from how I usually write. As a result, I came up with this. Don't come at me~I'm in a middle of an existential crisis, school's about to start soon and I don't like it >_<Anyways, I hope you liked it❤️
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (mentioned)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Dear Diary

_Tsukishima Kei is my teammate._  
_We play volleyball together._  
_I admire him because of his blocking skills._  
_His thinking process and decision making skills are top notch for me._

_**But, I'm not friends with him.** _

_We first met when me and Hinata practiced late outside the campus._  
_He's got height and can easily grab the ball above the orange-haired dumbass._  
_He's also calm and he's a great opponent when we faced him that Saturday._  
_But he kept talking about my past._  
_That's why I'm not friends with him._

_He's smart, he gets good grades and is in a college preparatory class._  
_He can ace an exam if he would really try._  
_But he's a laid-back guy with a hell of an attitude._  
_He never makes the best out of his abilities._  
_That's why I'm not friends with him._

_Yesterday_ _he taught me and Hinata about the subjects we suck hard at for the midterms._  
_His notes are so easy to read, unlike mine._  
_Thanks to him I might be able to pass the exams._  
_But he kept grumbling on how hopeless we can be without his help, it pissed me off._  
_That's why I'm not friends with him._

 _I know that he's talented, despite of those slender physique he has._  
_But he seems like slacking off, like in the_ _tokyo_ _training camp._  
_He was being pestered by the captains of_ _Nekoma_ _and Fukurodani but kept refusing them._  
_If that was me, I would love to go practice with them._  
_That's why I'm not friends with him._

 _When_ _Sawamura_ _-san_ _treats us meat buns, it surprised me when he actually took one._  
_But as soon as he finished it, he already went ahead._  
_I don't know what's the drag of going home with everyone and why doesn't he like it._  
_That's why I'm not friends with him._

_Sometimes when I'm standing beside him, I cannot help but sneak a glance at him._  
_I really think he's not as salty as everyone thinks._  
_But then he would tease me for being a creep which made me take the thought back._  
_That's why I'm not friends with him._

_When_ _Sugawara_ _-san_ _suggested that I should be able to know my spikers well, he already said that Tsukishima was never an exception._  
_Is he annoying me that much that other people can already read it from me?_

_**But maybe, I want to be friends with him.** _

_One time, we first years had a group study in a new cafe near the campus._  
_I never knew Tsukishima liked strawberry shortcakes._  
_Aren't those super sweet?_  
_We never get to finish any work actually, the day is full of Hinata doing stupid things every now and then making everyone laugh at him._  
_It's the first time I've seen Tsukishima laugh too. I sometimes forget that he's also human._  
_Maybe, I want to be friends with him._

_I once spotted him during break, drinking Strawberry-flavored milk from the vending machine._  
_And I noticed that he plays with his fingers whenever he speaks his mind. It's a rare sight of him to be nervous like that._  
_Is he perhaps also having a hard time expressing his thoughts like I do?_  
_Now I sometimes think we have something in common._  
_Maybe, I want to be friends with him._

_We also held a group study session in_ _Tsukishima's_ _household before._  
_His bedroom was full of books, and there were Dinosaur figures all over the shelves._  
_No wonder he has a lot of knowledge about them, it's kinda cute actually._  
_Though I shouldn't speak bad about it, maybe he'd refuse to teach me as a result._  
_Maybe, I want to be friends with him._

_I've always wondered how amazing his eye color is._  
_And how light his hair would be, since it's always swaying along everytime the wind blows._  
_I kinda get it when I got called as a creep by him before, to be honest I'm surprised on how observant I can be._  
_Maybe, I want to be friends with him._

_Even when I'm trying so hard not to give anything away, it's always Tsukishima who would notice first if something was wrong with me._  
_He was the first to feel my forehead one time I caught a cold._  
_"I never knew simpletons catch colds." He snickered._  
_I wanna know more, I know he's not a bad person._  
_That's why maybe, I want to be friends with him._

_**I wanna know more.** _

_It's been almost three years since we became teammates._  
_Yamaguchi became the captain, and me as the vice._  
_Hinata became more independent with himself in_ _mid-air_ _battles in matches._  
_And Tsukishima became more mature and became the middle blocker we all believed he would be._

_He's still calling me King, but it doesn't really affect me like before. I know there's a reason on why he's calling me like that._  
_He also became more easy to approach._  
_And is spending more and more time with the team._

_I realized I actually liked how we bicker on things._  
_I like how he's been easy to talk to now._  
_I feel at ease within the range of his presence, it makes me wanna know about him more._  
_If I want to be his friend, at least knowing a few more things wouldn't hurt._  
_I wanna know more._

_But Hinata is intrigued on how close Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to each other._  
_I just shrugged. I mean, they've been the best of friends since middle school._  
_But it has been held true when we saw how they looked, going red at each other._  
_I wanna know more._

_Whatever is going on between them, I wanna know. I wanna be part of it._  
_I feel like I'll be left behind again if I wouldn't._  
_I've gotten this far, I really want to be friends with him._  
_I really want to._  
_I really, really want_ _to-_

_"Kageyama!"_

_"What?"_

_"Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are together!"_

_Oh._  
_Oh...._  
_I, should say congratulations to them._

_"_ _W-woah_ _, congratulations,_ _y-you_ _two."_

_"Thanks, King."_

_"Thank you, Kageyama!"_

_I remembered how my lips kept quivering, twitching, trying so hard with my fist clutching inside my pockets..._

_But, a smile never came._

_I never knew a simple word of gratitude could hurt me so much._

_I don't know why did that make me feel sad._  
_Everything came back to reality, and I realized everything._

_Tsukishima Kei is my teammate._  
_We playing volleyball together_ _for three years now._  
_I still admire him because of his blocking skills._  
_His thinking process and decision making skills are top notch for me_ _._

**_But, I'm not friends with him._ **

_I like how smart and calm he is._  
_He's tall and good-looking too._  
_He has a salty attitude but that's what makes him just like himself._  
_Once you get to know him, he's not as salty as you think he is._  
_He cares for everyone, a lot._  
_And now he's in love._  
_And I'm feeling kinda upset that it's not me._

_I like him._  
_Maybe I already love him._

_Maybe that's why I'm not friends with him._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was trying to do something different from how I usually write. As a result, I came up with this. Don't come at me~
> 
> I'm in a middle of an existential crisis, school's about to start soon and I don't like it >_<
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it❤️


End file.
